Promise Me
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Stefan and Elena are both in college, Stefan finishing his final half of the semester, and Elena finishing her first year. There have been feelings since they met at the beach over summer break. But things aren't always going to be sunshine and rainbows. This is rated M for language, violence, and other content that if mentioned will cause spoilers! Please Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Fun in the Sun

Wildwood, New Jersey, a small town filled with shops, hotels, and the biggest beach and boardwalk you could ever want. Stefan Salvatore loved it here, and was glad that he had decided to spend his summer here. Sadly, Stefan knew summer was quickly coming to a close, and all the friends he had met would all be traveling back to their homes or college campuses. However, he had made one friend who was going to be starting at his college back in California and he had promised to ride back with her on the plane. Stefan smiled as his new friend came running up the beach and plopping down onto her towel, which was beside his own.

"The waves are really wild today! They were so crazy I couldn't go out more then waist high without getting pulled under." Elena Gilbert, Stefan's friend, told him, taking a drink from her water bottle before putting it back into her cooler.

Stefan had grown fond of Elena Gilbert, her long chocolate waves and amazing caramel colored eyes had captivated him since the first day he had met her. They were staying in the same hotel, and had bumped into each other at the pool one day. They began talking, and here it was, almost three months later, and they were still talking and having fun. They had spent all summer together, had gone on a couple of dates, but Stefan had been to nervous to ask her out. Today, however, he was going to change that.

Stefan looked over at Elena, who was now laying in the sun in her blue and purple bikini, sunglasses over her eyes. Stefan ran a hand through his now almost blonde hair, the sun lightening his natural light brown hair over the past three months.

"I saw. It sucks that we have to leave tomorrow to go back to California, though luckily it's like this all year round." Stefan Replies, smiling as Elena pulls her sunglasses off and looks over at him.

"Is California really summer all year round?" Elena asks, sitting up and tying her long locks back into a ponytail.

Stefan nods. "The college is close to the beach, so it's a really relaxed and fun place. I'm so glad you decided to go there." He says with a smile. Elena grins.

"So am I. The best part is, even though after the end of this semester you graduate, I'll still be able to see you and hang out with you, that is if you're not to busy with working for your brother."

"Of course I won't be too busy. My brother and I are working on fixing up houses for the homeless war veterans. There's only so much you can do until supplies come in, and my brother is in charge of all that. I just help make sure the supplies get delivered there and that the guys are doing their jobs."

Stefan was majoring in business management, just as his older brother Damon had done. Though, Stefan had opted to be a supervisor out in the field while his brother was more comfortable working inside an office. Damon really owned the company, and Stefan was glad to be joining his brother's business, even though his brother was only five years older then him, and Stefan and Elena were both only just turning twenty-four.

Elena grins, hugging Stefan. "I'm so excited! Our major's may be different, but we'll still be going to the same college which makes me happy."

"I am too, Elena." Stefan says, taking Elena's hand in his own. "Would you wanna go out tonight? Like, on a date."

Elena looks over at Stefan, a smile on her face. "I would love to."

"G-great!" Stefan looks at the time on his phone. "It's two now, so I'll come by your room around six? That gives us time to get ready."

"Sounds perfect." Elena leans over and kisses Stefan's cheek, standing and gathering her beach towel and bag. "I'll see you at six."

Stefan blushed, waving as he watched Elena leave the beach and head back towards the hotel. Stefan felt his heart flutter in his chest, and couldn't help the little dance he did sitting on his beach towel. He was happy, and he had a date to get ready for.


	2. Chapter 2: A Date to Remember

Stefan paced the length of his small hotel room, trying to decide where he was going to take Elena for their first date. He knew he wanted a picnic at sunset on the beach, but he couldn't decide between staying in Wildwood, or traveling fifteen minutes away and taking her to Cape May, beach. Running a hand through his hair, he began packing up his beach blanket, food and drinks, trying to kill time. He had ten minutes until he had to pick Elena up. He smiled to himself. After only knowing her the three short months of this vacation, this was their first official date, and he planned on making it special. Ten minutes later, after checking that he had everything, and now knew where he was taking her, Stefan walked to Elena's room and knocked on the door.

"Just a minute, Stefan! I'll be right out!" Elena called from within, followed by a series of curses and what sounded like something falling over. Stefan chuckled quietly.

Elena opened the door a few minutes later, her long hair down with a white flower pinned in it, wearing a pair of jean shorts and a coral tank top that flowed with her body. Grabbing her keys, money, and phone, Elena locked her hotel room and turned to face Stefan, a flushed grin on her face.

"You look very beautiful, Elena." Stefan compliments, smiling.

Elena flushes darker, smiling back. "You look great too."

Stefan had chosen a simple pair black shorts, a white muscle shirt, and a short sleeve blue and gray plaid button down that he left unbuttoned. Elena looks Stefan up and down, smiling nervously.

"So, where are we going?"

Stefan holds up his picnic basket. "I was thinking dinner on the beach at Cape may. We could watch the sun set, then come back here and walk the boardwalk."

Elena grins. "That sounds amazing!"

Stefan takes Elena's hand and the two of them head down to Stefan's red 2014 Mustang Convertible. Stefan opens the door for Elena and shuts it once she is in, going around and getting in on his side. He starts his car and backs out, heading off to cape May. Elena smiles and turns up the radio as they drive, the wind blowing her hair around and making her look even more beautiful then she already was. He smiles as they pull into the parking lot of Cape May beach. It wasn't very crowded given it was a Saturday evening. Stefan parks his car and gets out, opening Elena's door door for her. Elena gets out and Stefan grabs the picnic basket and blanket from the back seat, locking the doors as he and Elena make their way out on to the beach.

Elena kicks her flip flops off, smiling as she runs down to the water's edge. The tide was starting to come in, and the sun was just beginning to set. Stefan quickly lays out the blanket and puts the basket and Elena's flip flops on it, taking his won sneakers and socks off before going down to join Elena, who was gazing into the clear water.

"It's so warm, and the sand here is really different." Elena comments, picking p a piece of the stoney sand. Stefan smiles and picks up a piece as well, placing it in Elena's hand.

"If you look carefully, you'll find Cape May Diamonds.. Their pieces of the sand that if you hold under the water, they turn clear. Check yours and the one I gave you."

Elena places her hand under the water, an excited gasp escaping her as the water turned the stones she held clear.

"They're clear! They're so beautiful Stefan!" Elena all but squeals, grasping the rocks tightly in her hand. Stefan grins.

"If you'd like, after dinner I can take you into the souvenir shop and have the bigger one made into a necklace."

Elena looked at Stefan, shocked. "Y-you'd do that? Doesn't it cost a lot of money?" She asks.

Stefan shakes his head. "It's not much, and I'd be glad to do that."

Elena smiles. The two of them head back up to the blanket and eat dinner together. It was a simple sandwich and soda dinner, but Stefan could tell by Elena's smile that she was happy. After they cleaned up from dinner, Stefan and Elena sat side by side on the blanket and watched the sun set. Stefan took Elena's hand in his.

"Elena, I... I know we've only known each other for three months, but.. Umm..." Stefan stuttered nervously, looking at the sun set then back at Elena. "In the past three months, I've grown feelings for you, and I was wondering, if, you would be with me, as a couple." Stefan blushes, running his free hand through his hair, his heart thundering in his chest.

Elena blushes, looking at Stefan. "Stefan, you're so sweet, and over the past three months, I've grown feelings for you too. So, yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Stefan could only grin, doing a happy little dance on the blanket, unable to contain how happy he was that Elena had said yes. Elena giggles, leaning over and giving Stefan a soft kiss on the lips, surprising both him and herself. Stefan felt his face heat up, and gave Elena a kiss in return. The two of them watch then suns rays fade into dusk, and after packing up their picnic supplies, Elena and Stefan go into the souvenir shop, where Stefan buys Elena a Cape May Diamond Necklace, using the diamond she found on the beach. After helping Elena put her new necklace on, the two of them headed back to Stefan's car and drove back to Wildwood, parking at the hotel and heading hand in hand up on to the boardwalk.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to California

After a fun night of playing games and riding rides on the boardwalk, Stefan and Elena retired to their hotel rooms. The next day, after packing all of their things up, Elena and Stefan were headed to the New Jersey airport to catch their flight back to California, neither of them really wanting to leave the beach. Elena told her friends that she had flown down with that she would be riding and flying back to California with her boyfriend. Elena was both excited and nervous, and as she and Stefan got on the plane, she held Stefan's hand tightly. Stefan squeezed Elena's hand in return, comforting her. Stefan hated flying himself, and knew of Elena's anxiety about flying. She had told him it when they first met.

As the plane lifted off, Stefan saw Elena play with her necklace, a sign he took as nervousness.

"Just think, in 6 hours we will be in Malibu, walking the beach once more. Then Wednesday, our final half of the semester starts. I have a house that's not far from the college, about a block or so away, so that's where I'm headed after we meet my brother. He invited us over for dinner." Stefan reassured Elena, who smiled gratefully at him.

"That sounds wonderful, and I can't wait to see your home, and meet your brother."

Stefan had learned the night before that Elena was already half way through her first semester at college, and that this would be the end of her first year. Stefan couldn't believe he hadn't seen her around campus before, but then again, he hadn't really been looking for a girlfriend. He had gotten out of a very abusive relationship before leaving for three months, and he prayed to god that his ex wouldn't try to do anything to break him and Elena up, though, being the sneaky and bewitching woman Caroline Forbes was, he was sure they would both have to deal with her until graduation.

 **XXXXX 6 HOURS LATER XXXXXX**

Stretching his legs and smiling as the warm California sun heated his face, Stefan was glad to be back on solid ground, and so was Elena. Both of them had fallen asleep sometime after takeoff, and now were waiting for Stefan's brother Damon to pick them up. Stefan's car wouldn't be arriving back in state for a few more days. Stefan had had to have it brought back by truck, as much as it killed him to do so.

Stefan grins when he see's his brother approaching. Damon was dressed in Cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, sunglasses covering his undoubtedly tired eyes.

"I thought your flight was going to be late." Damon comments, giving his brother a hug once he reached them. Stefan hugs his brother in return.

"I'm glad it wasn't. You know I hate flying." Stefan smiled. Beside him, Elena blushed, hiding behind her hair and sunglasses. Stefan squeezed her hand. "Damon, I'd like you to meet my friend and now girlfriend, Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled, holding out her hand. Damon took her outstretched hand and shook it, grinning. "Damon Salvatore. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"What are you going to college for, Elena?"

"I'm going to major in book keeping and office management, with a minor in marine studies, that's why I came out to California."

Damon smiled as he and Elena began talking about her studies. Stefan smiled. He could tell Elena had been nervous about meeting his brother, but seeing them hit it off made his heart soar. The three of them walked to Damon's truck, then Damon drove them back to his place, where the three of them ate Damon's famous summer seafood jumble; which included fish, shrimp, clams, crab legs, and home-made seasoned french fries. After dinner, Damon drove Stefan and Elena to Stefan's house, where he and Elena sat and talked about their up and coming classes, dangling their feet in Stefan's pool. They had made plan's to go to the beach once more before classes started Tuesday. Stefan walked Elena back to her dorm at around 11pm, not wanting her to walk alone and try to carry all her things from vacation.

"Thank you for walking me home, Stefan. It was really sweet of you. I had an amazing time today, and I loved meeting your brother. We're meeting at your place at ten right?" Elena asks Stefan giving him a soft, but deep kiss.

Stefan kissed Elena back, his heart soaring in his chest. "It was my pleasure, and yeah, ten." He smiled. "Sweet dreams. I'll text you when I wake up." Stefan gave Elena another kiss, not wanting to leave but knowing he had to. Elena kissed him back and smiled.

"Sweet dreams Stefan. I'll be waiting for your text."

Stefan grinned and lingered, waiting for Elena to get inside before walking the short block back to his own home. After locking up and unpacking his phone charger and laptop, Stefan crawled into bed and drifted off to sleep, his thoughts of Elena. He had fallen hard for this girl, and he prayed that she would stick around for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Beach Trip

**A/N: I will be switching it up a little in the beginning here to tell you what both Stefan and Elena are doing before they finally meet up. I really hope you all are enjoying this! :D**

Stefan woke up the following day just as the sun peaked up over the ocean. He smiles as he gets out of bed, going to the window to watch then sun rise, wishing Elena was beside him. He couldn't wait for today, one last trip to the beach before classes started, and he was going to make it special. Looking at the alarm clock on his bed, he sighed. He wasn't meeting Elena until ten, a long five hours from now. Reaching under his mattress, Stefan pulled out his journal. He had forgotten to pack it when he left for vacation, and he had much to write about. Sitting down at his desk and grabbing a pen, Stefan send Elena a good morning text before starting to write a long, very fun fulled entry about his vacation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elena woke up to the soft buzzing of her phone, smiling as she reached for it and saw that Stefan had texted her. He had been up early, and was probably sleeping again now. Elena texts Stefan good morning, looking at the clock as she got out of bed. She had her own room, and for that she was thankful. It was about eight in the morning, and after going down to the cafe to get a small iced coffee, Elena pulled her Diary out from its hidden spot under her mattress, grabbing a pen from her desk before curling up on her bed. She had forgotten her Diary over vacation, and she had so much to write about, and hoped she could finish before she had to go to Stefan's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stefan sat outside the front porch of his house, looking through an email his brother had sent him. Stefan was excited to start working for his brother the following year. Graduation was next June, and it was September now, so he only had nine months to go. Nine months he hoped to spend with Elena.

"Stefan!" Elena called, running up to his house, her beach bag on her shoulder. She met him on the front porch, taking a seat beside him as she leaned over to give him a kiss. Stefan kissed Elena back, smiling happily.

"Good morning. Are you ready for today?" Stefan asks, looking at her attire. He could see her blue bikini peaking out from under her Mint green tank top, paired with black athletic shorts, sunglasses and flip flops. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she looked amazing. Stefan had gone simple, his swim trunks, a white muscle shirt, flip flops, and sunglasses.

Elena grinned. "Totally ready. Do you have any ideas on what to do first? Cause I was thinking we could hang at the beach then come back here and swim. And I could cook supper for you." Elena blushed. She had never cooked for anyone but herself and her friend Bonnie, but she wanted to cook for Stefan. She looked around his porch and spotted two surf boards. "You surf?" She asked, surprised.

Stefan nods. "I learned from my brother a few years ago. Have you ever surfed?"

Elena shook her head. "I've always wanted to try, but lessons are too expensive and the teachers always seem like they would be to touchy-feely." Elena feigned a shudder. Stefan chuckled.

"I can teach you today, if you'd like. And after classes we can always come out and keep practicing."

Elena grins and hugs Stefan tightly, kissing him. "You are the best! Lets go now! I wanna learn!"

Stefan couldn't help the smile he felt take over his face at Elena's eagerness to learn. "We gotta stop by the surf shop to get you a rash-guard shirt. I have to get a new one too cause mine is pretty worn in, then we can hit the waves."

Stefan stood and took Elena's hand, pulling her to her feet before grabbing both surfboards, he had a spare from when he started, then the two of them took off for the beach. After stopping and buying their shirts, they found a great spot near the water and set up. Stefan could tell Elena was anxious to get in the water, and smiled as she changed into her new cap-sleeve shirt. He saw her take off the necklace he had gotten her and stow it safely in her bag. After dawning his own shirt, he showed Elena how to get on, paddle out, and get to her feet on the sand, the two of them laughing as they both practiced and failed to get to their feet the first time. After a few tries, Stefan thought Elena was ready to out into the water. They both picked up their boards, when someone Stefan had prayed he wouldn't hear or see today, called out his name.

 **A\N: Things are heating up, can Stefan handle what's about to come?**


	5. Chapter 5: She Dropped the Bomb

"Stefan Salvatore, you asshole! How could you go on vacation and leave me behind?!" Came the whiny, annoying voice of Stefan's ex girlfriend, Caroline Forbes. Stefan cursed, wanting to bury his face in the sand. Stefan had broken up with Caroline the week before he left for vacation, and it seemed it still hadn't got through Caroline's head. Caroline came up and stood in front of Stefan and eEena, her hands on her hips.

"Who's that?" Elena asks, grabbing Stefan's hand as she hid behind her borrowed surfboard.

"More like who are you, and what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Caroline quips, looking at Stefan and Elena. She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, waiting for an explanation. Stefan set his board down in the sand.

"She's Elena Gilbert, and she's my Girlfriend, not you Caroline. I broke up with you the week before I left because you were cheating on me with Tyler." Stefan replied with a growl, annoyed that Caroline was even around, let alone bugging him and Elena on their last day full day on the beach before school started the following day.

Caroline slapped Stefan hard across the face, her face red with anger.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would never!"

"But you did. Tyler told me, why do you think I broke up with you?"

Caroline looked taken aback by Stefan's blunt honestly, but almost instantly she was back at him.

"So you dump me, them come back dating a freshman floozie. How old is she, like, 18?"

"I'm 24 for your information." Elena spoke up, setting her board down and taking a step towards Caroline. "I may not know the whole story behind you and Stefan, and frankly, I've heard enough about you to know that Stefan could have done so much better then you. Now, if you would kindly leave, Stefan and I have plans for today." Elena tells Caroline, putting her hands on her hips.

Stefan had never seen Elena like this, and he was shocked to hear her stick up for him, considering they had only been dating three days. Caroline glared at Elena, then at Stefan.

"This isn't over by far, Stefan. Now I'd advise you to keep your little floozie bitch on a leash before I have to knock some sense into her."

"You lay a hand on her or my brother again, and I'll have you arrested, Caroline. Now, leave." Came Damon's deep, authoritative voice from behind Stefan and Elena.

Stefan looked behind himself and Elena, surprised to see his brother standing behind them, dressed in a black suit and white dress shirt. Caroline gave all of them a look of disgust before leaving the beach, heading back towards the surf shop. Elena turned and hugged Damon, and Stefan could do nothing but smile.

"Thank you, Damon. I have no idea how she found us, but I'm glad you stepped in." Stefan thanked his brother, running a hand through his hair. "How much of the conversation did you hear?"

"I reached you guys right before Caroline threatened you both. Honestly, how did you put up with dating her?"

"I dated her a month, and we never did anything. I'm not even sure how I started dating her. All I know is one day she comes up and kisses me, telling me we're dating and that she loved me. She's crazy."

"She seems like it. Are you okay? Can I look at your face?" Elena asks, turning Stefan's face so she could see where Caroline had slapped him. His cheek was red and looked slightly swollen. Stefan took Elena's hand, kissing the top of it.

"I'm okay Elena, I promise. It's not like it's the first time she's hit me." Stefan assures Elena. Elena nods, smiling some. Damon hands Stefan an envelope.

"This is the papers you need to fill out to finish your employment application at the company. Just fill them out and send them back to me at my house." Damon tells Stefan, then hugs both him and Elena. "I wish I could stay and join you, but unfortunately I only came by to drop off papers. I didn't want to leave them at you house, and I figured I'd find the two of you on the beach. Have fun out there and be safe." With that said, Damon turns and starts walking back to his truck, waving as he gets in.

"You can put your envelope in my bag, Stefan. After all we are going back to your place when we leave."

Stefan grins and kisses Elena. After carefully stowing his papers in Elena's bag, Stefan and Elena grab their boards and hit the water. They spend the day surfing and walking on the beach, taking pictures, talking and having fun. When they returned to Stefan's house that Evening, Elena cooked them a dinner of chicken and pasta in an Alfredo cream sauce, a fresh summer salad on the side. After dinner the two of them watched a movie before Stefan walked Elena back to her dorm room.

"Thank you for dinner tonight Elena, it was amazing."

"You're welcome, Stefan. I had a great day." Elena replies, kissing Stefan deeply.

Stefan kisses her back, smiling. "Good night and sweet dreams, Elena. I hope we can meet up for lunch tomorrow between classes."

"I'll text you my schedule tonight, so we can try and set that up. Good night and sweet dreams, Stefan."

Stefan gave Elena one final kiss before walking back to his house, whistling happily. Once he got home, he grabbed a quick shower before crawling into bed. After reading Elena's text and sending her his schedule, the two of them made plans to meet up for lunch the following day. Stefan also sent Elena all of the pictures he had taken that day, choosing a photo they had gotten someone to take of the two of them together for his background. He smiled as he received the pics Elena had taken as well, grinning when he got the screen shot of her background on her phone, the same as his his. He texted her good night and, after plugging his phone in, fell asleep with the memories of their amazing day together flowing through his mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation And?

**A/N: This will fast forward in time some. Keep up the reviews I love hearing your thoughts! :D**

With his last semester finally finished, Stefan was both excited and nervous. It was graduation day, and that meant the end of seeing Elena in class every day. They had been together for about 3 months now, and he had fallen in love with her in just that short time. Stefan could see Elena and his Brother Damon sitting out in the crowd, cheering as the dean announced that Stefan's class had finally graduated. Stefan tossed his cap up into the air and cheered, catching it. He caught his brother and Elena cheering as well, and when he exited the stage, diploma in hand, Elena ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her, setting her down again before kissing her.

"Congratulations Stefan! You did it!" Elena exclaimed happily, her smile making Stefan blush.

Damon gave his brother a hug as well. "Congratulations Stefan. Mom and dad called, they are proud of you."

"Thanks guys. I couldn't have done it without you both at my side." Stefan replies, blushing. He meant it too. The last half of the semester had been really hard, and with Damon and Elena's support, he came graduated at the top of his class. Thankfully, there had been no further threats by Caroline, who had moved on to dating some guy who lived out of town. Stefan hadn't seen her at graduation, but then again, he hadn't looked for her either.

Damon pulls out his cell phone. "Elena, stand beside Stefan. I want to get a picture to send to mom and dad."

Elena hugged Stefan, who grinned and hugged her with one arm, holding his diploma in the other. Damon snapped the photo, smiling. He was proud of his younger brother, and couldn't wait for him to start working at his company. Damon owned a company that built houses and helped renovate evicted houses, called "Piece by Peace." Stefan would be working with him as a site supervisor, and he was glad. Stefan placed his cap on Elena's head, and she giggled, playing with the tassel. It was two days before Christmas, there was no snow on the ground and the temperature had dropped to 55 degrees, but still cold enough that the beaches were closed. Damon took Stefan and Elena out to eat for dinner to celebrate, then dropped them off at Stefan's place, with a promise to visit in the following week. Stefan and Damon had made plans to go to their parent's house for a few days after Christmas, and since Elena was off until next semester started, she had been alternating between staying in her dorm and at Stefan's place in his guest bedroom. Stefan and Elena had both finished their Christmas shopping and decorating, which hand thrilled Elena. Stefan loved seeing her so happy, especially after Elena had told him about her parents. Elena's parents had divorced when she was young, and sent her to live with her aunt when she was only three. She lived with her aunt up until she started college, and never spoke to her parents. She moved out and got an apartment with her friend Bonnie when they were 18, and she worked at a local book shop until she had started college. Bonnie left to study abroad, and Elena's aunt hardly called her. She was fine with that, and had come to think of Damon as family.

After Stefan bid Elena good night, he went back to his room and pulled out a small wrapped box. He smiled before putting it back into its special hiding place, going to bed with a smile.

XXXXXXXX 2 DAYS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Christmas morning, and Stefan and Elena sat around the tree with Damon, opening presents and sharing memories. Stefan and Damon shared their Christmas stories with Elena, and she shared her's with them. After opening all their gifts, they sat and ate dinner, which Elena had spent the two days after Stefan's graduation preparing, with Stefan's help. Dinner went by fast, with a call from Stefan and Damon's parents. They were excited to meet Elena, Damon assuring his parents that they would be down to visit in a week. After they cleaned up from dinner, the three of them sat in Stefan's living room, watching a Christmas movie. Stefan had told Damon what he planned to do while Lena was putting the finishing touches on dinner earlier, and with a nod of encouragement from his brother, Stefan turned and faced Elena on the couch.

"Elena, we have been going out for three months now, and I want to ask you something, but first," Stefan pulled the small wrapped box from his pants pocket and handed it to Elena. "I have one final gift for you."

Stefan watched as Elena opened her gift, tears in her eyes when she way the beautiful silver ring set with a small blue Lapis Lazul in the center.

"Stefan... It's beautiful."

Stefan slid the ring onto Elena's finger, smiling. It fit her perfectly. "It's a promise ring, and my promise is, to love you. I love you Elena Gilbert, and I would be honored if you would move in here, with me."


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You Too

Elena stared at Stefan, awestruck and speechless. He loved her, and wanted her to move in with him? Was this too soon? Elena looked at the promise ring Stefan had given her and smiled.

"I... I love you too Stefan, and yes, I will move in with you." Elena replies after a moment.

Stefan grins, pulling Elena to him and giving her a kiss that leaves them both breathless. When Stefan pulls away, they both blush. Damon grins. He was happy for his little brother. The three of them sat in the living room for the rest of the evening, singing Christmas carols, playing charades, and drinking eggnog until they were all tired. Damon got up and went to get his coat, but Elena stopped him.

"Damon, it's late. Why don't you just stay the night?" Elena suggests, not wanting Damon to be out driving this late. It was well after one am, and she knew he was tired, and dint trust him to drive after all the eggnog he had drunk. They had poured a little whiskey into the eggnog, and none of them were able to safe to drive.

"Yeah, Damon. Please stay. You can take my bedroom and I'll sleep on the couch." Stefan says, getting to his feet and walking to the front door, locking it.

Damon smiles and hangs his coat back up. "I'll stay, but I will sleep on the couch. It's your house Stefan, and you should be sleeping in your own bed."

"Damon, If you want, you can take the spare bedroom. I... I'll sleep in Stefan's bedroom." Elena tells him, blushing. She had wanted to sleep in the same bed with Stefan for a while, but had been too shy to suggest it to Stefan.

"That's what we will do then." Stefan agrees, smiling and taking Elena's hand.

Damon nods in agreement. After Elena went and took what little stuff she had out of the spare bedroom and moved it into Stefan's room, they all went to bed. Stefan left Elena alone in his room to change into her Pajamas, going into the bathroom to change. Stefan came back into his room and sut the door before his eyes landed on Elena.

"I hope you don't mind me wearing one of your shirts." Elena says, flustered.. She was wearing a pair of pink cotton shorts and one of Stefan's college t-shirts.

Stefan just smiles. "It's fine Elena. You're my girlfriend, I don't care if you wear my shirts."

Elena smiles back. Stefan crawls into bed and holds the covers up for Elena. Elena shyly climbs into bed and Stefan rolls onto his side, resting his head on his hand.

"I've wanted to sleep in the same bed as you, for a while now, but I was afraid you would take it as me wanting to have sex with you." Stefan explains, looking down at Elena. Elena blushes.

"I wanted to sleep in here with you too, but I was too shy to say anything."

Stefan takes Elena's hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "I don't want you to be scared to sleep in the same bad as me, Elena. I want to make love to you, yes, but not until we are both ready. I love you, and I want you to trust me when I say I will wait as long as it takes, for you to be ready."

Elena squeezes Stefan's hand. "I do trust you, Stefan. I love you, and I know you will wait."

Stefan leans down and kisses Elena, a soft sweet kiss. "Let's get some sleep. We have a lot to do before we go to see my parents in a week."

"We do. Thankfully I don't really have much in the way of furniture in my dorm. The only things I really need are my laptop, school books, clothes, and a few other things that I still have packed up from when I first started college."

"We can get Damon to help us bring that stuff up here tomorrow before he leaves." Stefan gives Elena one final kiss. "Good night Elena. Sweet dreams, I love you."

"Good night Stefan. Sweet dreams, I love you too."

Stefan pulls Elena close and wraps his arm around her waist, and Elena rolls onto her side so she can be closer to Stefan. Stefan closed his eyes, listening to Elena's soft breathing until she fell asleep. He was happy he asked her to move in with him, and was happy that she loved him. He was nervous about her meeting his parents, but he knew no matter what, his feelings for her wouldn't change.

 **A/N: Things seem to be going smoothly so far, but are they moving too fast?**


	8. Chapter 8: Meet My Parents

_**A/N: This takes place a week later, if the chapter title didn't give it away. Hope you're all enjoying this!**_

After moving things into Stefan's house, celebrating New Years with both Damon and Elena, drunk off of our asses, it was finally time to go see my parents. Damon drove us down in a rented 1998 navy blue Expedition, one Stefan had a feeling Damon would buy once they returned home. Stefan sat in the front passengers side seat, looking out the window and nervously tapping his fingers on the door. Stefan was nervous about Elena meeting his parents. He looked back in the back seat, smiling at the site of Elena all curled up, asleep. The drive from Malibu, California to Fairview, Oregon where he and Damon's parents lived was 12 hours, and hey were on the final leg of their journey after stopping at a rest stop somewhere in Oregon last night so they could all rest. Elena had still been tired when they woke up, and after grabbing a quick breakfast, she fell asleep again while reading a book.

"We're almost there, about ten minutes." Damon tells Stefan, knowing Stefan wanted to wake Elena before they got to their parents.

Stefan nods and reaches back, gently shaking Elena's shoulder.

"Elena, Love, we're about ten minutes from my parents place, it's time to wake up." Stefan says softly.

Elena blinks a few times and yawns, smiling at Stefan. "Thank you for waking me up." She replies, sitting up and stretching.

Stefan smiles. Elena quickly fixes her hair and makeup in the rear -view mirror and pulls her shirt down over her exposed stomach, tugging her coat on. It was cooler in Oregon then it was in California, and Elena was thankful her winter coat still fit her. She looked out the window as Damon drove up a long, gravel driveway and parked in front of an amazing manor. Damon smiles as he shuts the car off, wrapping his scarf around his neck before getting out. Elena zips her coat and waits as Stefan gets out, opening her door for her and helping her out of the car. Elena took a deep breath of the cool, fresh air and smiled, shutting her door. She looked over at Stefan, who was trying not to act as nervous as she knew he felt. She was nervous too, and squeezed Stefan's hand.

"I love you, Stefan." Elena tells Stefan, giving him a quick kiss as the two of them hear the front door of the manor open.

"I love you too, Elena." Stefan returns her kiss, smiling.

"Oh look at how my boys have grown!" A woman's voice is heard calling out. Stefan and Elena watched as Damon embraced the woman, smiling.

"Hello Mother. It's good to see you again." Damon tells his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She kisses his cheek in return, then turns and rushes over to Stefan.

"Stefan, you've grown so handsome!" Stefan's mother gushes, hugging Stefan to her and kissing his cheek. Stefan hugged his mother back, smiling more.

"It's great to see you again, mom." Stefan replies, pulling Elena close to him. "This is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my mother Anne Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Salvatore." Elena says with a smile.

Anne pulls Elena into a hug, surprising Elena. "Please dear, call me Anne. It's so nice to finally meet the woman who has made my son so happy."

Elena returns Anne's hug, smiling,

"Now come on, all of you, lets get your things and get inside. This weather is terrible and your father is waiting to see you. Dinner should be ready within the hour." Anne exclaims, taking Elena's hand and walking her inside. Stefan and Damon follow with their luggage.

Once they were inside and coats and luggage were put into Stefan and Damon's old bedrooms, Anne gathered everyone in the living room. Stefan and Damon's father got up from his chair by the fireplace and came over, shaking both Stefan and Damon's hands. Stefan held Elena's hand when he introduced her to his father.

"Dad, this is my girlfriend, Elena Gilbert. Elena, this is my father Guiseppe Salvatore."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Salvatore. You and your wife have a lovely home." Elena tells Guiseppe, holding out her free hand and smiling politely. Guiseppe shook Elena's hand, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Elena. And please, call me Guiseppe, being called Mr. Salvatore makes me feel old." Guiseppe replies with a chuckle.

Elena giggles and Stefan breathes a sigh of relief. Things were going well, and as long as they didn't bring up Her, things would keep going smoothly. Stefan took Elena on a tour of the house while Damon and Guiseppe talked. Stefan showed Elena his old room, and Elena smiled, looking at all the family photos on the walls. After showing Elena where everything was, Stefan and Elena returned to the living room, just in time for Anne to call out,

"Supper is ready!"


	9. Chapter 9: First Family Dinner

**A/N:** **Sorry it's been so long since I updated! I went to the beach for a week with my parents and boyfriend, then when we got back we had a party and I was just enjoying spending time with everyone. Hope everyone had an awesome Labor Day weekend! :D**

Everyone gathered around the large table in the dining room, Guiseppe taking a seat at the head of the table. Damon sat on one side, Anne sat on the other side. Stefan pulled Elena's seat out for her and once she sat, pushed her in before taking his seat beside Damon. Everyone held hands as Anne said grace, watched as Guiseppe carved the turkey, then took turns filling their plates with all the wonderful food Anne had prepared. Elena took a bite of turkey, and smiled happily.

"Anne, this is the most amazing turkey I've ever eaten. The ham I cooked on Christmas doesn't even compare to this." Elena comments, taking another bite of the savory meat.

Stefan smiles at Elena. "Your ham was just as good as my mom's turkey, Elena."

"So, how did you and Stefan meet?" Anne asks, taking a sip of the wine Guiseppe had poured for them all.

Elena blushes, and Stefan looks away, embarrassed. "We met on summer break, down at the beach. We had been talking for about three months before I got the courage to ask her out. I was actually afraid to ask her, because I thought she would turn me down." Stefan tells his mother, smiling.

Elena smiles as well, still blushing. "When he asked me out, I didn't have to think long about it. I really liked Stefan, and I'm glad I became his girlfriend."

Anne smiles, taking her husbands hand.

"How long have you been dating?" Guiseppe asks, finishing his plate of food.

Both Stefan and Elena blush at the question.

"We've been together for four months now." Elena answers.

"Have you slept with her?" Guiseppe questions, looking at Stefan.

"Dear! That's a little personal now, isn't it?" Anne says in shock.

Elena covers her face in embarrassment, and Damon clears his throat.

"So, father, how are things going since you retired? What are you doing with your free time?" Damn asks his father, steering the conversation away from Stefan and Elena.

Stefan lets out a sigh of relief as his father starts to talk about not liking being retired. Stefan leans over and hugs Elena, who gratefully mouths 'thank you' to Damon. Damon just nods. Dinner finishes up and Anne serves apple pie for dessert. After Dessert, Elena helps Anne with the dishes while Stefan, Damon, and Guiseppe catch up in the living rood. Around midnight, everyone retires to their rooms. Stefan waits patiently for Elena to change into her pajamas before coming into the bedroom. He found Elena sitting on the bed in one of his shirts and a pair of blue cotton shorts. Stefan takes a seat nest to her, pulling his shirt over his head, having changed in the bathroom across the hall. Stefan takes Elena into his arms, holding her close as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you think of my parents?" Stefan asks, suddenly feeling very scared of Elena's answer.

"They are great, Stefan. Your mother is wonderful, and your father is, well lets just say he isn't afraid to speak his mind." Elena replies with a giggle.

Stefan smiles. "That's my father, never one to hide his opinion."

Elena gets out of bed, going over to the window and watching the snow fall outside. Stefan comes over and wraps his arms around Elena's waist, holding her as he rests his chin on her shoulder.

"It's been a long time since I've seen snow like this."

"Yeah, it's been a long time for me too." Stefan replies, yawning.

Elena yawns as well, turning around in Stefan's arms. Stefan leans down and kisses her softly, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Let's get to bed. Knowing my father, he is going to want us up early tomorrow so he can take you, Damon, and I out and show you the town."

Elena smiles and nods in agreement. Stefan walks over to his old bed, holding the covers up as Elena climbs in under them. Stefan joins her and smiles as Elena curls up nest to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams Elena, I love you."

"I love you too Stefan. Sweet dreams." Elena says with a yawn. Stefan reaches over and shuts the lamp on his nightstand out, listening to Elena's soft breathing as he falls asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Stress to Imress

**A/N:** **Sorry the last chapter was so short and kind of off. I wrote it kinda quick. It's more of a filler chapter. This chapter takes place about 4 months after the visit to Stefan and Damon's parents, about half way through the beginning of Elena's second semester.**

Winter vacation went too fast for both Stefan and Elena. Elena was now about half way through the beginning of her second semester, and Stefan was walking around work, worrying about her. Even though Stefan made sure she got to class each morning safely, he would still worry throughout the day.

Stefan wipes his face with a now damp handkerchief, shoving it back into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling his muscle shirt off. He was covered in sweat, and that was the way he liked it. The beginning of May and hot weather suited him. He hated the cold. Stefan looked around, watching the men he was supervising. They were all good workers, and they were doing a really good job on the apartment they were currently building. It was a three story apartment building, and in just just a month they already had the entire framing done for the building, and were now starting to put the flooring in on the first floor. A few girls cat called as they walked past the construction site, walking up to the workers, and to Stefan. Stefan only sighed. These same four girls came up every day to bug his employees, and every day Stefan had to make them leave. Tossing his shirt over his shoulder, Stefan quickly rounded up the girls, walking them off the site before they could talk to his men, and before they got hurt.

"Oh, come on Stefan! We just wanted to talk!" One of the girls whined, waving at his workers, who were paying no mind to them.

"Yeah Steffy, we just wanna talk, keep you guys company." Another girl, named Rebekah, pouted, grabbing Stefan's arm and hugging it. She ran her hand up and down Stefan's arm, a smile playing her lips. "You know, you're such a big, strong man. I think you need a real girl, one that can handle such a big man."

Stefan removed Rebekah's hand from his arm, crossing his arms.

"My girlfriend can handle me, and she loves me. Now please, leave the premises before I call the cops." Stefan says sternly, his jaw ticking in annoyance.

Rebekah huffs, her face going from pout to an annoyed glare. "Fine. Let's go girls. I'm sure the college boys down the road will enjoy our company."

Rebekah and her friends leave, walking down the road towards the college. Stefan was glad the girls had left. Checking the time on his cell, he decided to give the guys lunch.

"Alright guys, take an hour for lunch. We meet back here at one. Remember to get water to drink." Stefan calls out to his men, smiling.

The men all stopped working and slowly made their way to their vehicles. Stefan walks over to his Mustang, tossing is wet shirt into the back seat as he gets into the drivers side. It was too hot to walk to the college today, and Stefan didn't want to be late for he and Elena's lunch date. Starting his car, Stefan puts his sunglasses on and drives to the college, pulling into his old parking spot, which surprisingly no one had taken yet. He got our of his car, and after spraying himself down with old spice, he made his way to the picnic table he and Elena always met at for lunch. Stefan took a seat, pulling his phone out and playing a game until Elena came over, dropping her backpack and a small picnic basket onto the ground, and wrapping her arms around Stefan from behind, kissing his cheek.

"Hello sweaty." Elena says with a smile, taking a seat beside Stefan.

Stefan grins and kisses Elena. "Hello love. How did class go?"

Elena kisses Stefan back, picking up the basket of food she had brought and sitting it on the table in front of them.

"Horrible. Our teacher was out, so they had a sub from another class come in and teach. It was like high school all over again. Thankfully, we got out of the test, they moved it to tomorrow. Though in my next class I have to do a presentation, and I'm a nervous wreck." Elena explains, pulling out two bottle of water from the basket, followed by two small subs and a bowl of fruit.

Stefan opens the bowl of fruit, popping a piece of apple into his mouth.

"You don't have to be nervous, love. You practiced last night and sounded amazing. You'll do great." Stefan tells her, opening his sub.

Stefan loved when Elena made them lunch. She always made everything fresh, and it was always healthy and gave them both energy. If it weren't for Elena, Stefan would be eating fast food and drinking soda instead of having a home made lunch.

"I'm just worried because I know if I don't pass this presentation, I have a chance at failing the class. This presentation is the middle of the semester one, and is about sixty percent of our grade." Elena sighs, popping a grape into her mouth.

Stefan leans over and gives Elena a hug, kissing her. "Don't stress about it right now then. Lets enjoy our lunch."

Elena kisses Stefan back and smiles. The two of them enjoy their lunch, Elena asking how things at the job site were going. Stefan told Elena about the girls coming up and bugging him again, and about how far they were getting. Stefan spotted the girls trying to flirt with some of the guys playing football and pointed them out to Elena, who only laughed. When they finished their food, Elena and Stefan cleaned up their trash and Stefan took the basket back to his car, putting it in the back seat. Elena followed, and handed Stefan another bottle of water. Stefan took it and put it in the car, turning and kissing Elena long and deep. Elena kissed Stefan back laying her head on his shoulder.

"I really don't want to do this." She says softly, looking up at Stefan.

Stefan takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "You'll do great, I promise." Stefan reassures, kissing her once more. "I'll be home at five tonight. Gotta meet up with Damon and update him on how things are going."

"Alright. I'll be home before that, so dinner should be done by the time you get home."

Stefan gets into his car, starting it. "I love you, Elena, and remember what I said." Stefan tells her, smiling.

Elena leans down and kisses Stefan, smiling as well. "I love you too Stefan, and I will. Be safe at work, and I'll see you when you get home."

"See you when I get home."

Stefan watches as Elena heads back to class, then drives back to the job site. He hated leaving her, and knew the worry would start any time now.


	11. Chapter 11: The First Time

**A/N:** **Sorry its been so long since I updated this fanfic! I got caught up in writing "Is This Forever?" That and I start Cosmetology school and have been busy with that and family stuff. I'll try and keep this updated more often now.**

Stefan downs the last of the water in his bottle, the third or forth one that he had drank since lunch with Elena. He wipes the sweat from his face as he calls out to his guys, telling them it was time to pack up and clock out for the day. They hand managed to finish the flooring for the entire first floor after lunch, and Stefan was proud. After everyone clocked out, Stefan went around and made sure everything was cleaned up and that the electricity was shut off before he locked up the site. He got in his car and drove the short few blocks to Damon's office, and after spraying himself down with some body spray, he walked into the building and went straight to Damon's office. He was the only employee that could go straight to his brother's office without having to have Damon's secretary call back and let Damon know someone was coming. Stefan knocks on the door, shivering as the cool air from the air conditioner blew across his sweaty skin.

"Come on in, Stefan." Damon calls from behind the doors.

Stefan smiles and enters his brother's office, taking a seat in front of Damon's desk. Damon was surrounded by paper work, and he looked frazzled, which was nothing new when it came to Damon and his work. Damon hands Stefan a bottle of water and the two of them discuss the days work, and Stefan tells Damon about the college girls coming back on to the site.

"I've waled them off several times this week, but they keep coming back, even under the threat of having the police show up. I don't want to cause trouble, but I don't want one of them distracting my guys and have someone get hurt." Stefan tells Damon, downing some of the water.

Damon nods, running a hand through his hair. "I'll call the local police department and see about getting an officer to come by and watch for the girls, have them escorted off by the police. If that doesn't work and they put up a fight, then they get arrested."

Stefan nods. He and Damon continue to talk for a few minutes more, then Stefan leaves, thankful it was the last day for the week. Damon had given everyone Friday off because Damon had to go out of town for the weekend. After bidding his brother goodnight, Stefan drove home with the windows down and the top off on his car. He stops at a florist shop and buys a small bouquet of roses to surprise Elena. Stefan smiles as he pulls into his driveway, seeing Elena in the kitchen through the window. He gets out of the car and locks it up, grabbing his dirty work shirt from the back seat and hiding the bouquet behind his back as he walks up the steps and goes into the house.

"I'm home!" Stefan calls, grinning as he hears Elena shuffle around in the kitchen. Elena comes out of the kitchen and walks over to Stefan, kissing him as she dries her hands off on a dish towel. Stefan kisses Elena back, then hands her the roses. Elena gasps, shocked.

"What are these for?" She asks, smelling the bouquet of red roses.

Stefan smiles, pulling her to him and kissing her one more. "Because I love you, and I wanted to surprise you with something nice. Also, I have good news." He tells her.

Elena blushes, smiling. "They're beautiful, Stefan. Thank you." Elena replies, smelling the roses again. "I've got some good news too, but You first."

"No, you first." Stefan states, grinning.

Elena giggles. "Okay. Well, I told you I had to do that presentation today,." Elena starts, trying not to smile.

"How did it go?" Stefan asks.

"I passed! I got one hundred percent on it, and bonus points because I was the only one to do the presentation solo, everyone else partnered up."

"Whoo! That's my girl!" Stefan cheers, grabbing Elena and spinning her around.

Elena laughs and throws her arms around Stefan, grinning as he sets her back down and kisses her deeply. Elena kisses Stefan back.

"Now, what was your news?"

"Damon gave us tomorrow off. So I have a three day weekend, and I know you don't have any classes Friday, so I think, we should spend the day at the beach."

"That's awesome! I could use a day on the beach.." Elena says with a grin. "Go wash up, dinner is ready."

Stefan heads tot he bathroom to wash his hands then comes back and sits at the kitchen table beside Elena. The two of them talk about their day, about Elena's presentation, and about what they would like to do on their three day weekend. After finishing dinner, Stefan does the dishes while Elena puts the left overs away. The two of them then sit down and watch a movie before heading upstairs to their bedroom for a shower. Stefan goes into the bathroom first, starting the shower and getting in. He hums to himself as he shampoos his hair. Elena comes in, wrapped in a towel. She drops her towel and slips into the shower while Stefan rinses out his hair. Elena runs her hands over Stefan's body, surprising Stefan. He turns to face Elena, smiling down at her as he takes in the sight of her. The two of them shower together, Stefan shampooing and conditioning Elena's hair, then the two of them wash up, rinse off, and get out. Stefan goes out into the bedroom, naked, turning on the stereo and turning it down low. He grabs a pair of pajama pants and turns to put them on, when he sees Elena emerge from the bathroom, her wet hair brushed out and her towel wrapped around her body. Elena walks over to Stefan, who pulls Elena to him and kisses her deeply, dropping his pants on the bedroom floor. Elena kisses Stefan back, wrapping her hands around his Stefan's neck, her towel slipping from her body as she deepens the kiss. Stefan breaks the kiss, his breathe coming in soft pants.

"Are you sure you want to... ummm..." Stefan stammers, blushing as he looks down at Elena.

Elena blushes as well. "I am. We've been together for eight months, and I love you. I'm ready, if you are." Elena replies.

"I am. I love you, Elena. I've waited for you to be ready, for us to be ready"

Elena smiles as Stefan walks her over to their bed, taking Elena in his arms and kissing her as he lays her back onto the bed. Elena kisses Stefan back as they move so they're laying fully on the bed, shivering as Stefan trails kisses down her neck. Elena arches her back, letting out a soft moan as Stefan massages her breasts, then slips his hand between her legs. Stefan then gently moves Elena's legs apart and enters her slowly. The two of them let out soft moans as Stefan begins to move, Elena arching her back and kissing Stefan passionately. Their first time together was special, and Stefan took his time to make sure Elena felt the passion, and love, he felt for her in his movements and in his kisses. After they finish, Stefan helps Elena clean herself up, and the two of them snuggle close in bed, Stefan falling asleep with Elena in his arms, her head resting on his chest.


End file.
